


Clip

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [37]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len loves making things worse, M/M, Media Strom, Short Story, caught on tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry comes home to find out that he wasn't as secretive as he thought he was.





	

Barry hummed happily as he made into the house.

“Hey Joe, hi Iris, Eddie.” He greeted happily. The three on the couch just watched him quietly as he slipped his shoes off and hung up his jacket. Barry paused, looking over in question.

“Why are you giving me those looks?”

“Have you watched the news?” Iris asked instead. Barry shook his head, heading over as Eddie turned the channel on.

“There have been a lot of rumors running around about why Leonard Snart a.k.a Captain Cold has reformed and it looks like someone finally figured it out. A couple days ago someone uploaded this video clip online that shows the icy hero with a young man.”   
_Len was dressed in simple clothes, jeans and a black turtleneck but the cold gun strapped to his leg. He pulled over on his motorcycle. He didn’t get off, just waiting in the alley. Soon a young man wearing jeans and a maroon sweater made his way over. He was blushing and fidgeting a bit, nervously tugging at the ends of his sleeve. Len just smiled, tugging the younger man closer and kissing him. The person relaxed into the kiss, lifting his free hand to Len’s face. Len gestured for the other to get on the motorcycle. The younger man did and they drove off._

“After some research it shows that the young man that seems to have melted Cold’s frozen heart is a Forensic Scientist at CCPD.” The announcer continued but the tv was turned off and everyone turned to look at Barry.

“Uh, yeah so I have a boyfriend?” Barry responded with a sheepish look.

~  
Barry ducked his head. Ever since the clip ended up on tv everyone had been trying to do interviews with him. Eddie and Joe had taken to going with him places to help keep the interviewers away. Barry sighed as he glanced out the window to see cameras aimed at him. Barry turned around to do something, not noticing the difference in noise around him. He did notice though when he was spun around and a familiar press of lips were against his.

“Hey.” Barry greeted, a happy smile on his face as he pulled back to look into the reflective glasses of Captain Cold. Len was in complete costume, Mick was behind him with a knocked out criminal.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about?”

“Thought I’d make a bit of an uproar, put some rumors to rest.” Len responded with a smirk as he moved. A groan escaped Barry as he hide his face in Len’s parka. Outside the interviewers were going crazy.

“I hate you.” Len laughed as he kissed Barry’s head.

“I love you too.” Barry smiled happily, easily accepting the kiss as Len lifted his head. He’d deal with everything else later.


End file.
